Pink Fiesta
by AiyanaxXxBlack
Summary: Kiki Mazamari used to think of Paige as just a younger sister. Now, it seems she is madly in love with Paige and desperately wants Paige to love her back. What does she do to win Paige's heart? Rated K for minor language


Suki: Oi, I think this is the first ever Yuri I ever written. well, a full-on chaptered Yuri story I mean ^^'

Paige: A yuri story of me and your character Kiki =A=

Suki: Double the pink, fiestyness!

Kiki: Jees le'weez...

Suki : What? I just came up with the idea =A= not yet sure now many chapters there will be.

Courtney: Your a weirdo! Your making your own character a lesbo?

Suki : Yea, So? She's my OC. I can do what I want with her.

Kiki: o.o

Suki: xD

Paige: Wait...Your not gonna put Hentai in are you?

Suki: Nah, the most I'mma do is making out xD no Hentai or sex, At least not in this story =^=

Right, on with the show ;)

It was a normal day in Bakugan Interspace, a young eighteen year old girl with pink hair tied up in a ponytail was watching a brawl between the Subterra brawler on her team, Paige and the aquas brawler on team Anubias, Jack Punt.

Paige shouted something out, although Kiki couldn't hear because of the shouts and screams from the crowd. Boulderon slammed his fist into Krackenoid sending the Bakugan back to Jack.

_And the winner is Paige from the battle brawlers! _The drone announced. Paige caught Boulderon and slightly grinned.

"No fair!" Jack shouted as he took Krackenoid and stormed off. Paige just rolled her eyes and walked back to her friends.

"Nice battle Paige" Rafe said.

"Yea, thanks" Paige replied. Kiki slightly looked over to the younger pink-haired Gundalian girl. Kiki had always admired Paige's feisty attitude. Paige noticed Kiki was staring at her.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Kiki blinked

" Huh?" Oh, nothing" Kiki replied. Truthfully, she had been finding she was staring at Paige a lot more then usual.

Paige threw her things onto the sofa and collapsed in her bed, exhausted.

"Man!" she said burying her face in her pillow "I'm beat!" Paige easily drifted off to sleep. The next day Paige awoke to the sound of birds chirping.

_What time is it?_

Paige quickly glanced over to her alarm clock. The clock said ten fourty-five A.M.

"TEN FOURTY-FIVE? I SLEPT THE WHOLE DAY AWAY YESTERDAY?" Paige yelled, she noticed she was still wearing her clothing from yesterday. Paige groaned and got up, she quickly grabbed a pair of beige shorts and a camoflauge T-shirt, grabbed a towel and decided to get a quick shower.

Paige turned on the water, she made sure it was warm. Once she did that, she removed her clothes and got in the shower. Paige closed her eyes, letting the water drip down onto her body, it felt nice against her skin. she sighed.

_I'm probably not gonna get any sleep tonight..._

fiveteen minutes later Paige got out of the shower and got dressed. she quickly made her way to Bakugan Interspace.

_Kiki Mazamari Vs. Courtney Jorden in arena three!_ The drone announced. Paige ran off toward Arena three, there was **NO WAY** in hell she was missing this. Paige made it to the arena just in time, she sat down in one of the closet rows so she could get a good view of the fight.

"Gate card set!" Kiki shouted, throwing down a Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Panthurus stand!"

And with that a Ventus panther-like Bakugan appeared, the bakugan roared.

"Bakugan brawl! Rise Haos Lionoid Kiara!" Courtney threw down her bakugan and a Haos lionoid appeared.

_Let the battle begin!_

"Ability activate! Lightning Strike!" Courtney shouted.

"Not so fast!" Kiki responded pulling out a counter card "Counter ability activate! Dark Moon!"

Everything went dark in the battle field. Paige got caught up in the battle, it was so intense. She couldn't take her eyes off the battle, her eyes kept drifting back from the Bakugan to Kiki. She was confused. What was so special?

"Ability activate! Lion Slash!

"Gate card open! Gravitational pull!"

With that Kiara was forced down to the ground.

"Kiara!" Courtney cried out. Kiki smirked mischievously.

"Finish her Panthurus! Ability activate! Ying-Yang Thunder!" Kiki called out. Kiara was sent back to Courtney and Courtney's life-gauge went to Zero.

_And the winner is Kiki Mazamari!_ The drone announced. The crowd began cheering. Kiki noticed Paige sitting there in row three. She smiled and walked over to Paige.

"Hey! I called you yesterday but you didn't answer"

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Paige replied. Feeling slightly nervous, not knowing why.


End file.
